The Maid Sees Some and Makes Up the Rest
by ProtoBlues
Summary: Sayako witnesses Suzaku's attempts to befriend Arthur and can only assume the worst.


**Characters**: Arthur, Suzaku

**Pairings**: one-sided Arthur x Suzaku

**Summary**: Sayako witnesses Suzaku's attempt to befriend Arthur, and can only assume the worst.

**Author's Notes**: This is based upon Sayako's Diary, which is something that comes with the DVD of Code Geass. If you haven't read them, the fic will still makes sense; it's just not that funny. To give you a quick summary, basically, Sayako writes about things in her diary, and while she has some very insightful things, she usually completely misses the point of something she learns of. For example, she found C.C.'s closet in Lelouch's room, and jumped immediately to the conclusion that he was cross-dressing. Anyways, needless to say, this fic is pure crack.

**The Maid Sees Some, and Makes up the Rest**

Dear Diary,

I know I shouldn't be writing these things... They are personal, _private_ matters. They are not my concern, not in my jurisdiction. But I must, I must. It is weighing too heavily on my mind; I must speak and record what I have seen and heard before my memory becomes too faulty. I must speak the truth; on my honor as a Japanese.

A few days ago, I was sweeping the floor outside the Student Council room. I overheard a disturbing monologue. Lelouch and Nunnally's friend, Suzaku Kururugi was talking to someone. He said in a teasing voice, "Why don't you like me, Arthur?" Then, I heard a stifled moan coming from him, and, "Well, at least you're not doing it so quickly now." It seemed an odd thing to be saying, so I took a quick peak in. Lelouch's friend was squatting down on the floor, but his back was facing me, so I couldn't see much, other than the fact that he was holding some object in front of him. Only a second later, a cat came tearing out from in front of him and though the door I just opened. The poor thing must've realized a savior had come to relinquish him from the torture. I saw Lelouch's friend slowly get up with a sigh, and his hands were suspiciously held in front of him, even though he shouldn't have been holding anything anymore after the cat had gone. And his hands were...positioned fairly low. I will not go into any more detail than that. It is, anyways, only a thought, a _suspicion_. It does not hold too much weight.

I quickly tried to shut the door, but he turned around and spotted me before that. His hands were clasped behind his back where I couldn't see. Exactly what was on his hands...? "Oh, you're Lelouch and Nunnally's maid, right?" He said to me in an innocent voice. If my suspicions are true, then it is absolutely frightening how some people, some _criminals_ can speak so frankly after committing a crime. He told me that he'd take care of the Council room, and I wouldn't have to bother with it.

I didn't think too much of it – no, I admit, the thought had crossed my mind. But I dismissed it quickly. It wasn't possible, I told myself. But then...Coupled with my suspicious about Lelouch's hobby of cross-dressing, and the possibility of him having an incestuous relationship with Nunnally... Birds of a feather do flock together, after all...

And the pieces seem to fit together so perfectly. I cannot imagine any other explanation. The only thing that can _possibly_ explain these events would be if he...if he _violated_ the poor creature.

But that was not all. I received further affirmation the next day. That time, I deliberately walked into the room, asking to clean the place up. He quickly told me that he'd do it himself. This time, I stood my ground and insisted on doing the cleaning. He finally relented, after a length of time that would certainly been ample time for him to hide all evidence of any...actions. He told me there was a splotch of blood on the floor, and showed me bandaged and blood stained hands, saying, "Arthur really hates me, I guess, so he's always biting me. It's sort of embarrassing, really."

Up until then, I had only made assumptions of bestiality, but... Is it possible that Nunnally, who is so gentle and innocent, could have such a friend, who is what they call a _masochist_? Or is that on top of bestiality and masochism, he is also...a _pedophile_? Is that why he has always been so kind to Nunnally? No, I must not, cannot think of things like that. I have no grounds for them at all... But yet, the thought still tugs at my mind.

Is this generation more amoral than I had previously assumed? I always hear such stories as these on the evening news, but to think it'd be this wide-spread, this _common_... That such practices could be happening right next door... It's absolutely vile... The children of today have no moral structure, they have no sense of right and wrong. All I can hope is that Zero's rebellion will spark a sense of justice in the hearts of these misguided youths.

I continued to eavesdrop on his conversations each day, and each time, I received more and more confirmation. Just today, I heard a loud crash inside the room. Then, the perpetrator said, "I'm coming." A second later, I heard a moan from him. They did not sound of the sexual nature, but considering how well he veiled his masochism from me, I cannot place it out of my consideration that he knows I am listening in on him and he is purposely speaking in a monotonous voice.

But in that case, he is truly a formidable criminal. Considering his increasing violent tendencies (throwing the poor cat around the room), and his intelligence... He must be taken down now before his plans can evolve past catching. And I...As the only one who knows of this secret, I must bear the burden of defeating this monster. I may not be able to save the rest of this troubled generation, but I will save a few victims from this monster, and that will be enough for me.

If I do not come back from this quest... Please, whoever is reading this... I cannot ask of you to continue my mission for my sake, but please... Tell Nunnally it is not her fault; it is not only for her. It is for all those people who he may attack next once he develops a taste for something other than cats. And please, tell Zero I am sorry I could not have been of greater help to his rebellion. And tell my family...Tell my family to remember me as a good, kind-hearted person. Farewell.

Sayako


End file.
